According To Will, The Mitochondria Is The Powerhouse Of the Cell
Plot Ben is at Neil's house, watching TV. Ben is sitting next to Neil, while Neil has crashed out, while Ben was still watching TV. Sumo Slammers was on TV, Ben's favourite TV show. Neil wakes up and notices that Ben has cuddled up with him. (Neil): Hey, Ben, thanks for being here with me tonight! (Ben): No problem! Anything for my boyfriend Ben looks on his phone, he then realises that he's got science! (Ben): No way, we've got science together! (Neil): Yay! I'm gonna enjoy science! The scene skips to the day time, where it is school time, and Ben is running into the school gate. Ben notices Neil, Jay, Simon and Will. (Ben): Hey, guys! (Jay): Hey, Ben! How are you? (Ben): Not too bad... (Will): So, we've got History first, then Science, then Art, then our final lesson, Maths (Ben): Fine by me! Ben and the rest walk into their first class, which was History, after the entire hour, Science had started (Ben): History was so fucking boring... Literally, you didn't learn jack shit (Neil): Yeah laughs (Jay): So, what are we learning in science? I hope we're not doing biology, I fucking hate that (Simon): Can't relate, biology is one of the worst subjects in the world (Ben): Yet, we can blow stuff up (Will): I don't think so... (Neil): Come on, Will, live a little! (Ben): Come on guys, let's go! They run towards science, until Jay notices that they're learning about cells, and a lot of other stuff (Jay): Finally, a lesson that is good! They sit down, ready for their teacher, however, Mr. Gilbert walks in, confusing the students (Ben): Excuse me, Mr. Gilbert, but why are you here? You're supposed to be in your office... (Mr. Gilbert): Coughs I am supplying this class today... Now shut the fuck up, before I expell you (Ben): Sheesh, sorry sir... Mr. Gilbert walks towards the board and draws an animal cell, including its mitochondria (Mr. Gilbert): Could anyone explain what this is called? Points to the mitochondria (Will): The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, sir... Everyone looks at him, then at sir, then back at Will (Will): What? Intro The scene comes back with Will being confused as the entire class looks at him (Mr. Gilbert): How about someone else? Who is not a complete dork! (Ben): Um, my Omnitrix can tell the definition of the mitochondria... The students look at him. Ben, sweating, is waiting for an answer from Mr. Gilbert (Mr. Gilbert): Go on? (Ben's Omnitrix): The mitochondria is an organelle found in large numbers in most cells, in which the biochemical processes of respiration and energy production occur. It has a double membrane, the inner part being folded inwards to form layers. Everyone looks at Ben, shocked, then look back at Mr. Gilbert (Mr. Gilbert): Oh, well, this is the reason we don't use advanced technology during lessons, otherwise it'll be confiscated... (Ben): Sadly, sir, the Omnitrix is attached to me, it cannot come off... (Mr. Gilbert): I see... Continue with your lesson Ben looks down at his book and continues with his work, while Will looks at him, surprised, that level 20+ technology has the capability of being super intelligent towards an average IQ being, such as a human; Ben looks at Will (Ben): Yes? (Will): Nothing, it's just that I'm jealous because you can use the Omnitrix whenever you want... (Ben): Not really, I don't use it when I sleep, or hang around with Neil, do I? (Will): Unbelievable... Ben ignores Will and looks over to Neil, who is struggling with his work (Ben): Here, let me help! Ben uses the Omnitrix as a work tool which gave Neil answers to the questions on the board (Neil): Thanks, Ben! (Ben): No problem! Almost an hour passed, and Ben's Omnitrix goes off, Rook calls for Ben, as something is attacking Bellwood. Ben, along with the Inbetweeners leave, leading Mr. Gilbert confused! (Ben): Talking to self Seriously, Rook, you had to contact me now, at the end of science class Ben and the rest reach, Rook, Gwen and Kevin, fighting the monster (Ben): Going hero! Ben transforms into Rocks and creates a boulder and throws it at the monster, smacking it into a brick wall. Rocks runs towards it, but the monster squirts out water, weakening Rocks; Rocks then collapses on the floor (Rocks): Hmmm, I guess this is one of those Omnitrix users... (Gwen): How come? (Rocks): It wouldn't have done that if it looked like a —— wait, Albedo is that you? (Negative Water Hazard): Yes, it's me... Albedo, in the flesh (Rocks): Who would've thought you'd do this? (Negative Water Hazard): Your unintelligent cousin, and her vile emo trash boyfriend Rocks gets up and transforms back into Ben, leaving Albedo as Negative Water Hazard. Negative Water Hazard then transforms back into Albedo (Albedo): I am expected to see you at the festival which has started today... (Ben): Why would you think I would be there? (Albedo): If not, then I have no choice but to kill all of your friends; permanently! (Ben): You're bluffing!!! (Albedo): Ask my master if I'm bluffing! Albedo vanishes before Ben could get him (Jay): Master? What the fuck is he going on about? End Scene The scene returns with Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Jay, Neil, Simon and Will standing still, after Albedo has vanished I plain sight. Ben looks at Neil, who is completely confused (Neil): What just happened? (Ben): Albedo has escaped, and we have to go somewhere in order to defeat him... Looks at Gwen and the rest, then looks back Wanna join? (Will): So what, we die in front of you for no reason?! (Kevin): In your case, yeah, we'll be watching you die first... (Will): Bollocks! (Kevin): I'm just saying... (Ben): Enough, both of you! Ben and the rest walk into the Bellwood festival and stand, waiting on what is going to happen next (Ben): We have to split up... Jay, you go with Simon and Will, Gwen, you go with Kevin, while I will stick with Neil and Rook (Gwen): Sounds like a plan to me, let's do this! They split up into three parts, when suddenly, Natalie Alvarez walks towards Ben, Rook and Neil (Natalie): Hello there, gentlemen, welcome to the Bellwood festival, would you like to play some games whilst you guys are here? (Neil): Okay! (Ben): No, Neil, we have to stick to the plan (Natalie): What plan? (Rook): Albedo has decided to trespass this area, and had threatened Ben by saying he would kill his friends, we have come here to investigate his residence, you don't mind that, do you? (Natalie): No, not at all... Continue with your mission, I'll call the Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team... (Ben): Wait, so you're going to contact Lieutenant Steel, to help out on our mission? I don't think so... (Rook): I think Natalie is right, the Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team, might be an advantage for us during this battle... (Ben): I don't know, usually they had their own problems to sort out! (Neil): I swear we could do this ourselves, after all, Ben is good with his alien transformations, especially the one you call "Alien X" Ben looks at Neil, then turns back (Ben): Look, I can't always transform into Alien X, okay, it would just be unoriginal, and plain boring... (Rook): Should we contact Lieutenant Steel then, Ben? (Ben): Fine, we'll contact him... Albedo stands on top of a pole, watching over and witnessing what was going on (Albedo): Hmm, so Ben is thinking of bringing the Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team over? This'll be an excellent battle to comprehend! End Scene The scene returns with Albedo standing on top of a pole, watching over Ben and the rest (Albedo): I have a plan, I can distract them, so I can escape quickly without them noticing, then, I can plant the explosives all over Bellwood, as detinate them when they reach the area, soon, they'll be deceased, and I'll finally have Tennyson's Omnitrix to myself, mwahahahaha! Gwen and Kevin are still walking, searching for Albedo, eventually, all three groups bump into each other (Ben): Any search for Albedo? (Gwen and Jay): Sadly, no! (Jay): Albedo is nowhere to be seen (Rook): Well... Albedo is here, but where is he? (Ben): Something's not right, and I can feel it... (Albedo): Can you, Tennyson? They look up, to see Albedo's presence (Jay): Oh look, it's the grey haired wanker named Albedo! (Albedo): Silence, you unintelligent human, all you want is women, and that's it! (Ben): And all you want is my Omnitrix... (Albedo): Is that so? (Gwen): Can you both shut the fuck up and start fighting already? I'm kinda bored standing here... (Albedo): Laughs Very well... If you insist! Albedo jumps down and transforms into Negative Humungousaur, who then switches into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur slams the ground,creating a huge crater on the ground. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and runs towards Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Shocksquatch blasts electricity at him, but, without any damage, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur slams Shocksquatch down to the ground (Shocksquatch): Getting Up Well, that didn't go as intended! (Negative Ultimate Humungousaur): What makes you think that your ridiculous alien form would do such damage towards me? Laughs I could even stop you like it's nothing... (Shocksquatch): That's not at all correct, don't you remember the last time we fought, I kicked your butt, eh? (Negative Ultimate Humungousaur): Hmmm, true! But that might change, Tennyson! Shocksquatch throws an electric ball towards Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, smacking him a few feet away, Shocksquatch switches into Echo Echo and runs towards Negative Ultimate Humungousaur (Echo Echo): Hey look, Albedo, over here! (Negative Ultimate Humungousaur): Grrr! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur switches into Negative Big Chill and flies towards Echo Echo, then freezing him, however, Echo Echo duplicates into another clone, then runs towards a huge wooden bell, which is stuck onto its stand. The second Echo Echo clone transforms back into Ben, causing the first Echo Echo to disappear. (Negative Big Chill): What the? (Ben): Did you miss me? (Negative Big Chill): Surprisingly, no... Gwen runs towards Albedo and blasts him with her mana, knocking the bell from its stand, causing it to roll towards the Inbetweeners. Ben transforms into Chromastone and blasts the wooden bell away from them, saving their lives. (Will): Thanks... (Chromastone): You're welcome, now, get to safety! The Inbetweeners run away from the battle, but bump into Lieutenant Steel, who had just arrived from his previous mission, he gets out of his truck and walks towards the Inbetweeners (Lieutenant Steel): Hello, who are you guys? (Jay): We're friends with Ben Tennyson! (Neil): Except me, of course (Lieutenant Steel): Oh, so you are in a love relationship with Ben Tennyson, am I correct? (Neil): Y-yes... Steel hears an explosion from nearby, he runs towards it (Lieutenant Steel): You guys stay safe! (Simon): We will... Lieutenant Steel runs towards Ben and the rest, joining in while the battle had already begun, this left the Inbetweeners running back to Ruislip High, so they could get their education (Jay): I don't understand why we're running to school, we've literally skived most of our classes... (Simon): That's fine, but we can't go home yet until school has finished! (Will): Can we stop running now? My legs are fucking tired! (Jay): Shut it, briefcase mong! (Will): Says the bellend who decided to think it was okay to constantly lie to Neil saying you shagged a bird when clearly you didn't, and that other time you said that you had been given a blowjob over in Australia every single morning! Face it, Jay, no one wants to believe your selfish and disgusting lies! Jay stands there, quietly (Neil): Come to think of it, I believe Will and Simon more than I believe you, Jay (Jay): Says the lanky cunt who has charisma (Simon): Enough, all three of you! (Jay): Shut it, Simon, you're irrelevant to this topic, just because you and Carli aren't back together yet. (Neil): That was a bit harsh, Jay! (Jay): Fuck off, you overgrown pile of shit! Jay storms off, away from the rest, who had also went their separate ways. Jay turns back, to see Neil, who had also turned his head back, it as he saw Jay, he looked away in hatred and disgust (Simon): Now that is over and done with, who wants to play some games on my Xbox when we get home? (Neil): Can't, my headset is broken (Will): Would that thing ever get fixed? (Neil): It has been fixed, multiple times, but each time I wear it on my head, it breaks... (Simon): We could ask Ben... (Neil): Good idea, but the problem with that, is that he is fighting Albedo at the moment... Back at the huge fight, Ben, as Wildvine, has thrown gas bombs over at Albedo, who is in a form of Ultimate Swampfire. Negative Ultimate Swampfire blasts a very huge, blue fireball out of his hands, knocking Wildvine into a building. He gets up and sees Jay. Confused, Wildvine walks towards Jay (Wildvine): Is something wrong, Jay? Why aren't you with your friends? (Jay): They pissed me off and called me a liar! They're irrelevant to me... Just as much as you are! (Wildvine): I can see the lying part very easily, it's called Jay Cartwright himself! Now step aside, I have to finish this battle once and for all (Jay): Understandable, see you later, Ben! Jay runs away, as he does this, he accidentally bumps into Neil, Simon and Will, he gets up (Jay): Oh, it's you three, what are you guys doing here? (Simon): What's it to do with you? You bumder! (Jay): Look, I know that we had been rude to each other, but can we be friends again, please? (Neil): Okay, but on one condition! (Jay): Go on? (Neil): Never, EVER, tell lies to us again, got it?! (Jay): Got it! (Will): Great! Now we have to help Neil with his broken headset! Jay and the rest run to Neil's house, to fix his headset, meanwhile, Ben and the rest are still fighting against Albedo (Negative Ultimate Swampfire): You'll never defeat me! (Wildvine): Think so, Albedo! (Gwen): Functio Gravis! Negative Ultimate Swampfire gets crushed by the amount of gravitational force between Gwen's spell. He attempts to get up, but fails (Gwen): Now, you have been defeated! (Ben): Lieutenant Steel, you could take Albedo to HQ prison, if you don't mind... (Lieutenant Steel): No, not at all! Steel calls in the Plumbers, who take Albedo to HQ prison (Ben): Finally, we've have beaten Albedo! (Gwen): It took us a while, but we got there in the end (Ben): Hey, Will... Do you still have your definition of a mitochondria? (Will): Don't start that again! (Gwen): Why? What did he say? (Ben): He said that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.. (Will): Ben! (Ben): What? Will angrily charges at Ben, who was playing around, Gwen and the rest were laughing, ending the episode Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters Villains *Albedo (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Rocks (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Wildvine (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Omniverse and The Inbetweeners (Crossover) Episodes